


Your heart is an empty room

by Astarte



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, POV Second Person, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron ist nicht repariert und damit in guter Gesellschaft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your heart is an empty room

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe die zwei Finalfolgen, aber der Großteil hiervon wurde vor deren Ausstrahlung geschrieben und deshalb habe ich es unterlassen, die äußeren Umstände entsprechend anzupassen, wofür gibt es schließlich Fics. Spoiler für Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles 2x20 To the Lighthouse.

_A plagiarist of course -_  
_So roll over, sweet thing,_  
_like a nuclear reprisal inbound from outer space -_  
_There's a comparison here I'm trying to swing._

Deine Gedankengänge sind schwammig, durchlöchert und ohne Urteilskraft. Mühsam herunter geschrubbt auf die Primärfunktionen. Essen, schlafen und überleben. Du starrst die Decke an und versuchst erfolglos dich zu entspannen. Das Bett ist nicht mehr als eine von Motten durchlöcherte Schlafmatte, unbequem unter deinem Rücken.

Es gab eine Zeit, in der deine Mom dich von Camp zu Camp geschleppt hat, wie ein Zirkusfreak auf Reisen. Immer am gleichen Ort ankommend. In der gleichen illustren Gesellschaft. Trailerparks, in denen Waffen normal waren, so wie Paranoia gegenüber der Regierung. Vets, Freaks und Kriminelle vereint durch einen gemeinsamen Feind. Du bist dir nicht sicher, was du dort gelernt hast, außer eine Panzerfaust im Schlaf zu bedienen und selbstgebrannten Whiskey ohne eine Miene zu verziehen zu schlucken. Das Brennen in deiner Kehle steigt weiter, das dich seit der Gegenüberstellung mit deinem Versagen verfolgt.

Du schluckst trocken und vergeblich.

Camerons Hand zuckt neben deiner. Unregelmäßiges Intervall, das keine feste Zeitspanne markiert. Es sind keine Wehen, auch wenn es schmerzt. Du den Rest deines Lebens staubig schmecken kannst. Ihr gebt in dieser Einöde nicht vor, etwas anderes zu sein, als auf der Flucht und du bist froh, dass du keine zusätzliche Energie für Lügen aufbringen musst.

Es gibt genug, über das du dir Gedanken machen musst.

Du hast wieder getötet. Du hast töten lassen durch Unterlassen und das nagt stärker an dir, als wenn du selbst den Abzug durchgezogen hättest. Die Unschuldigen, die sich für dich übereifrig ins Kreuzfeuer werfen, werden nicht weniger und du kannst sie nicht aufhalten. Die Schuldigen, die für Verrat an einer Sache geopfert werden, dessen Ausmaß sich dir entzieht, sind genauso schwer zu ertragen.

John Connor ist eine fixe Idee und du jagst dem Phantom nach, zu dem du werden wirst.

Du benötigst nur eine kurze Atempause, um diese Konfusion auszusortieren. Musst nur das Gewicht neu schultern und du atmest langsam durch den Mund aus. Die blinde Panik zurückzuschlagen, die sich dieser Tage mühelos wie ein Guerillakämpfer anschleicht, ist kräftezehrend. Das Grauen ist nicht neu, nur ziehst du es eigentlich vor, dass dein Adrenalin von einer gezogenen Waffe, die auf deinen Kopf gerichtet ist, ausgelöst wird und nicht deinen geschlossenen Augen.

Du hast als Knirps schlimmeres gesehen als eine Mädchenleiche.

Du hast mehr als genug gesehen, um posttraumatischen Stress aus der Gleichung zu nehmen. Denkst du. Der Tod ist kein Fremder für dich und er hat dich Zeit deines Lebens begleitet. Er ist die eine Konstante, die du niemals abschütteln kannst. Du hasst die Unlogik, die dich gerade fest im Griff hat. All die Gefühle, die sich nicht aussortieren lassen. Du spürst den Druck, wie er in deinem Inneren stetig ansteigt und du weißt nicht, wie das enden wird. Die ganze Situation ist paradox.

Cameron ist nicht hier, um dein Leben einfacher zu machen. Du lernst das langsam.

Vielleicht zu langsam und du fragst dich wie viele Menschen sterben werden. Wie viele du bereits auf dem Gewissen hast und wann es aufhört, dich zu verwüsten. Deine Existenz ist ein Nebenhandlung oder vielleicht Improvisation in einer überschriebenen Zukunft, die keinen John Connor hatte. Das Huhn und das Ei, die Frage, was zuerst kam, bleibt hypothetisch, denn du bist da. So wie Cameron.

Ihr Auftrag ist dich zu beschützen und Skynet aufzuhalten.

In dieser Reihenfolge. Die Order, die keinen Platz für Moral ließ. Jede Ethik überschreibt, die du ihr ansonsten vermittelt hättest. Dein Überleben ist oberste Priorität und du fragst dich, ob du in irgendeiner Zukunft dein Leben genug liebst, um den schalen Beigeschmack zu verlieren, der dieser Wahrheit stets folgt.

Du denkst nicht.

_Zu viele sind bereit für John Connor zu sterben._

Da sind all die Grenzen, die du in Camerons Parametern offen gelassen hast und sie liegt bewegungslos neben dir. Keine Absicht im Gesicht und du fühlst dich kaputt genug, um sie nicht auf Abstand zu bringen. Die enttäuschten Blicke deiner Mom, die dir folgen, sind nicht ausreichend, um den Alarm in dir auszulösen. Sie hat ihre eigenen Gründe, dem hier einen Riegel vorzuschieben und dass deine Mutter es unterlässt, beweist nichts. Oder alles.

Du schmeißt Cameron nicht hochkant aus dem Zimmer.

Ihre Anhänglichkeit ist begründet in Gefahr und du fragst Cameron nicht, ob sie denkt, dass du dir die Pulsadern aufschneidest, wenn sie jetzt nebenan wäre. Ob sie wirklich glaubt, dass du Rileys missglücktem Versuch folgen willst. Denn du brauchst keine Aufmerksamkeit von niemand, sondern nur den Frieden zurück, wenn du die Augen schließt. Du würdest sowieso eine Kugel vorziehen, aber du bist noch nicht so weit in die Ecke getrieben, um die Option ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen.

Riley hatte nicht diese Macht über dich und das macht dich ein bisschen traurig, aber hauptsächlich wütend. Du brauchst keinen Babysitter, nur ist es sinnlos mit Cameron zu argumentieren, wenn sie in diesem Beschützermodus steckt.

Euer neuer Unterschlupf erinnert dich nicht an eine normale Kindheit, die du nie hattest und die kahlen Wände rücken trotzdem näher. Dein Herzschlag steigt und deine Gewissheit versickert langsam, dass dir nichts passieren kann. Du vermisst die Überzeugung, dass du leben wirst, die dich jede Waffe niederstarren ließ, die auf deinen Kopf gerichtet war. Egal was passiert.

Du konzentrierst dich auf das unfreiwillige Zucken ihrer Hand neben deiner.

Nicht repariert und sie ist in guter Gesellschaft.

Cameron steht ohne Vorwarnung auf, schließt die Tür ab und du gibst ihr einen misstrauischen Blick, als sie beginnt ihre Kleider abzustreifen. Dein Leben ist merkwürdig und dass du sie nur abwarten anblickst, als du dich aufsetzt, zeigt wie sehr.

Cameron ist nicht deine Traumfrau. Es wäre einfacher, wenn sie es wäre.

Sie ist Metall und Code, kein Innenleben und du vergisst das nie, auch wenn deine Mom andere Ansichten zu dem Thema vertritt. Cameron ist gefangen in einer Welt, deren Parameter von dir definiert wurde und du machst dir nicht vor, dass du jemals perfekt sein wirst. In keiner Zukunft. Sie hat deine Fehler. All die Dinge, für die du keine Namen oder entsprechenden Reaktionen finden konntest, sind blanker Ausdruck.

Sie trägt ihn zu oft und erinnert dich damit ständig an deine Limits.

Hier braut sich ein Limit zusammen, das du nicht überschreiten solltest. Du versuchst tief durchzuatmen, aber alles was du schaffst, sind flache Atemzüge, die dich schwindelig machen. Die Hitze, die dich einhüllt, hat nichts mit Arizona zu tun, sondern mit _Verboten_ und _Falsch_ und _Mom bringt mich um_. Du schwitzt für euch beide und du bist nicht alt genug, um gleichgültig den Körper einer nackten Frau zu betrachten.

Du bist es nicht und du wärst es gern.

Cameron hat keine Scham und du keine Kaltschnäuzigkeit. Gefangen in einem Körper, der dein Gehirn noch mit dem richtigen Anreiz überwältigten kann und sie ist blendend in ihrer Maskierung. Feingliedrige Anmut als sie auf dich zukommt und du schüttelst armselig den Kopf.

Zurückweisung sieht anders aus, deine Finger verkrampfen sich in dem Bettlaken.

_God damn, it's deafening -_  
_wish you'd shut up about everything._  
_The future is x-rated._

„Cameron, was – "

„Ich bin sicher für dich.”

Natürlich.

Du vermisst den Sarkasmus, den du früher für Camerons selektive Weltansicht aufbringen konntest. Sie hat dich in keinem guten Augenblick erwischt oder vielleicht dem besten für ihre Zwecke.

Cameron ist sicher. Du vertraust ihr, weil du sie programmiert hast, wenn auch nicht gebaut. Und wenn du ihr nicht vertraust, du kein Vertrauen in die Zukunft und deine Fähigkeiten haben kannst, was schlicht bedeuten würde, dass Skynet dich ohne Eröffnungszug schachmatt gesetzt hat. Ihr Veränderungen bewirkt und du daran glauben musst, das nichts in Stein gemeißelt ist.

Dass all die Fußsoldaten und die künstliche Intelligenz dahinter noch schwanken unter eurem täglichen Handeln. Ihr sie stürzen könnt, wenn ihr nur clever und hartnäckig genug seid. Dies letztendlich dein Schicksal zur Nebensache degradiert. Denn du willst kein Anführer werden, der seinen Vater in den Tod schickt, um die nächste Runde einzuläuten. Kein Mann, der seiner Teenagerversion diesen praktischen Weg offeriert, um den amoklaufenden Hormonen Herr zu werden.

Du willst vieles nicht und Cameron nackt auf deinem Schoß gehört dazu.

Auch wenn dein Körper andere Ideen hat. Du kämpfst den Verrat nieder. Erfolglos. Für diese Woche hast du die höheren Gehirnfunktionen aufgegeben und das war nicht so schlau. Du hast momentan Schwierigkeiten deine Defensiven hochzufahren.

Du spürst dein Gewissen in der Kehle brennen, denn du bist hart und Cameron weiß es.

Ihr Becken kreist in einer Einladung, die du ihr irgendwann in den Code geschrieben hast. So verdammt verlockend und die Galle steigt weiter, weil sie nackt ist und Riley noch nicht im Grab. Weil du einen Ersatzvater in dieser Woche verloren hast, der nicht verrückt nach Waffen war und dir nichts über den Krieg beibringen konnte, das du nicht schon vorher wusstest. Aber darüber, was es heißt ein guter Mann zu sein.

Deine Mutter seit Charleys Tod nicht mehr durchschläft. Zu einer weiteren verstandlosen Maschine wird, die sie so abgrundtief hasst. Es ist leichter, die menschliche Selbstzerstörung zu zulassen, als den nächsten Verlust zu verkraften. Ihr braucht keine Sprengladung im Kopf, der Auslöser ist euer Leben.

Mom ist in verdammt guter Gesellschaft. Derek schon einen Schritt weiter und der zieht Alkohol vor, um den Schmerz zu betäuben. Du taumelst in Camerons Richtung unter einem Joch, das gerade zu schwer für deine Schultern ist. Es sich so anfühlt, als ob du diese Verantwortung nie ertragen kannst, alles zu sein, was du werden wirst.

Deine Vorbilder sind nicht vorzeigefähig und Cameron unbeeindruckt wie immer.

Cameron ist anders. Kugeln halten sie nicht auf und Explosionen sind nur detonierende Luft, die ihren Vortrieb kurz abbremst. Heiße Druckwellen, die auf ein härteres Objekt treffen. Meistens. Außer wenn ihr Chip einen temporären Schaden davonträgt und du seufzt resigniert, als sie deine Hand auf eine Brust legt. Künstliches Fleisch nachgiebig unter deinem klammen Griff und dein Kopf ist leergefegt und am überlaufen.

Deine Stimme klingt fremd, seltsam gefasst, „Ich brauche deinen Schutz, Cameron, aber nicht das.“

„Es ist an mir, dich für deinen Verlust zu entschädigen. Ich hätte die Absicht dieser Manipulation früher durchschauen sollen. Dieser Fehler wird mir nicht erneut unterlaufen.“

Du solltest Cameron von dir stoßen, schon alleine die Erwähnung eines Verlustes sollte dir Riley in Erinnerung rufen. Tut es und du denkst an aufgeplatzte Haut und Einschusslöcher, die nicht mehr bluten können. Zu viele Abwehrwunden, um sie zu verdrängen.

Nachdrücklich, „Du kannst mich nicht vor jeder Frau beschützen, die in mein Leben stolpert.“

„Die Minimierung des Risikos liegt in meiner Hand.“

Deine Hände fallen automatisch auf Camerons Hüfte, als sie die Knöpfe deiner Jeans öffnet. Deine Finger pressen in künstliches Fleisch, ohne den Unterschied zu bemerken. Die Boxershort ist kein Hindernis und sie hat dich in der Hand, der unbeschädigten und du atmest in kurzen Stößen. Der Winkel vertraut und fremd und du kannst nichts gegen das Geräusch machen, dass Cameron in dir mit ihrem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus aufbaut. Die Verwundbarkeit deiner Position entgeht dir nicht und du weißt, dass du dich nie mehr anders in ihrer Gegenwart fühlen wirst.

Noch vor zwei Wochen hättest du den Terminator in ihre Grenzen gewiesen.

Die Überheblichkeit, dass du es besser weißt, ist verloren und Cameron Warnungen sind damals auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Jetzt ist dir nach schreien zumute. Zorn ist unproduktiv und Cameron hatte von Anfang an Recht. Du bist kein rebellierender Teenager, egal ob du dich mit Händen und Füßen gegen das Symbol wehrst, zu dem dich jeder machen will.

Jeder hat seine Motive, nur deine sind dir nicht so ganz klar.

„Stop, Cameron - Halt. Bitte.“

Die Bewegung hört jäh auf, als ob du das Sicherheitswort gebraucht hast, von dem du nicht wusstest, dass ihr es ausgemacht habt. Aber sie nimmt nicht ihre Hand von deinem Schwanz und du starrst. Versuchst dich und deine Selbstkontrolle unter ihren unerschütterlichen Augen zu sammeln. Es ist schwieriger, als es sein sollte.

Sie tut nichts, was dich aus der Pflicht nimmt. Cameron trägt dein Scheitern auf eine Weise, die schwerer zu begreifen ist. Die nichts mit achtzehn und Trauer zu tun hat. Sondern mit dem abgeklärten Mann, der sie hierher geschickt hat.

Der wusste, dass du noch zu viele Fehler begehen wirst, um ihr nicht die Autorität zu geben, deine Befehle im Notfall zu übergehen. Du willst einen vermeiden und schiebst sie zurück. Ihr Körper ist schwerer als er wirkt, fast ein Tonnengewicht, das sich gegen deine Handfläche stemmt. Kein echter Widerstand von ihr, denn du weißt, dass du sie keinen Millimeter gegen ihren Willen bewegen könntest.

Cameron balanciert auf deinen Knien, scannt dein Gesicht mit all dem Fokus zu dem sie fähig ist. Der Blick hat mehr Verständnis, als sie besitzen sollte.

„Du brauchst mich, John.“

Die Betonung ihrer Worte ist verschoben, ruht auf dir und deinen Bedürfnissen. Nicht ihren. Sie hat andere Prioritäten. Andere Pflichten. Keine die deinen Schwanz und dieses Bett miteinschließen und du solltest ihr das klar machen. Die Worte in deinem Hirn sind aufgedunsen, konturenlos ohne den Kern deines Dilemmas zu treffen.

„Nicht hierfür.“ Du versuchst eine plastische Erklärung, „Du kannst nicht jedes Grab füllen, das wegen mir aufgerissen wird, Cameron. Manche sollte man nicht anrühren.“

„Die Toten haben gegenwärtig ihre letzten Riten, um in Frieden zu ruhen. Das wird nicht so bleiben, falls du scheiterst.“ Cameron legt ihren Kopf schief, abschließend, „Du brauchst mich.“

Du schließt die Augen, sie drückt und rückt federleicht vor, unterläuft deine Abwehr.

Eine Hand ruht auf deinem Hals und das Zucken ist dort. Sie ist nicht komplett in Kontrolle und das ganze nimmt selbstmörderische Züge unter diesem Licht an. Du lehnst deine Stirn gegen ihre Schulter, begrüßt die Finsternis. Atmest gegen geruchlose Haut und begrüßt ihre Notwendigkeit. All die Dinge, die du ihr mitgegeben hast. Dass du eine hochkomplexe Gummipuppe in dein Repoirtaire an abgefuckten Ideen der Zukunft aufnehmen kannst. Du hattest genug Zeit oder verzweifeltes Verlangen, um sie hierfür zu programmieren. Dass die fehlende Moral, trotzdem einen kurzen Moment der Lossprechung bieten kann, ist dir auch klar.

Du hast schon immer gewusst, dass der Tag der Abrechnung dich nicht zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht hat. Dass die Einsamkeit, dich nicht schon vorher erwischt, war nur ein hohler Traum.

Du bist nicht stark genug, um ihre helfende Hand auszuschlagen.

Cameron klingt inständig, „John.“

Es ist genug. Du kommst heftig und übergangslos, ohne Finesse.

Es fühlt sich im Nachglühen trotzdem so an, als ob sie dein Herz wie eine Taube in ihrer Hand ausquetscht. Ohne Kraftanstrengung oder Absicht. Es sind keine Spatzen mehr auf den Dächern und du fühlst dich hohl und leer. Leblos in ihrem Visier.

Cameron bremst die Bewegung ihrer Hand aus und du beißt auf deine Unterlippe.

Der aufflammende Schmerz Farbfleck in dem Grau deines Verrats. Da war kein anderer Name auf deiner Zungenspitze außer ihrem. Kein anderes Gesicht, das du ihrer Hand verpassen wolltest. Letztendlich ist Cameron wegen dir hier. Nicht andersrum, außer du ziehst all die Male in Betracht, in denen sie dein Leben gerettet hat und das ist nicht so ein Moment.

Du brauchst Cameron und du weißt nicht, wo bei diesem Gefühl die Grenzen verlaufen.

Du weißt es nicht und das wühlt dich auf. Mehr als es sollte.

 _There's holes up in the sky_  
_and no one's seen your son in days_  
_and things just keep getting weirder and weirder._

Cameron presst dich zurück auf die Bettmatte und die Welt hat sich verändert.

Die Gewissheit, die du manchmal bis auf die Knochen spürst, wenn ihr eine Weggabelung passiert. Eine andere Zukunft ausschlagt und vielleicht seid ihr alle Ratten in einem Labyrinth eines Wahnsinnigen. Skynet, Gott oder Bestimmung. Dein freier Wille beschränkt sich auf die Kreuzungen und du blickst trotz übergroßem Schicksal nach rechts und links, bevor du eine Straße überquerst.

Du erwartest nicht, dass deine Mutter mit einem angewiderten Gesicht hereingestürmt kommt. Das wäre zu normal und ihr seid alle zu viele Stufen davon entfernt. Das hier ist zu komplex, um eine Lösung in einem Familiendrama zu bieten.

Das Zimmer riecht nach Selbstgeißelung und nicht Sex.

Camerons Finger sind auf deiner Schulter, das nervöse Jucken unter dem Kontakt, gehört nur dir. Sie kann deine Knochen spielend leicht brechen. Du solltest sie wirklich nicht so herumlaufen lassen, aber es ist schwer, die Motivation aufzubringen, wenn du an andere Finger denkst. Blutig und mit abgebrochenen Fingernägeln. Du hast immer gewusst, dass Riley ein Kämpfertyp war. Nur wusstest du nicht, dass sie seit frühster Kindheit auf Seiten der Rebellen stand.

Ihr letzter Aufstand hat Spuren hinterlassen.

Ausreichend, um die Wahrheit kinderleicht aufzuschlüsseln.

Das war der letzte Akt deiner Kindheit. Cameron hätte Riley nicht die Möglichkeit zur Gegenwehr gelassen. Du hast sie töten sehen und du schließt die Augen, denn der Raum dreht sich. Camerons Finger auf deiner Haut und die Illusion ist vollkommen. Feminin und zart.

Soviel Zerstörung versteckt in einem fragilen Mädchenkörper.

Ihre Tarnung ist besser als zwei Meter kompakte Muskelmasse und du erinnerst dich an lebendiges Metall. Quecksilbergleich und ebenso tödlich. Es ist ein Zeitvertreib, der deinen Verstand zusammenhält. Du hast nie aufgehört zu versuchen aufzuspüren, was diese Maschinen ticken lässt, die scheinbar jedem Naturgesetz widersprechen.

Du bist bereit dich zu häuten, nur um all die Scham abzustreifen, dass das Mädchen, das geschickt wurde, um dich von Cameron fernzuhalten, dich nur näher an sie heranrücken lässt. Rileys Körper ist noch immer nicht identifiziert und du weißt, dass du deine Talente für wichtigere Dinge einsetzen solltest, als dich in die Gerichtsmedizin zu hacken. Dass dir keine Zeit bleibt, um dich auf Camerons programmierten Komfort einzulassen. Du weißt auch, dass es keine gute Idee ist.

Du weißt das.

So wie du weißt, dass du gerade zu schwach bist, um dich von Cameron wegzubewegen.

Ihr Gewicht verlagert sich, „Du hast mehr gebraucht, um dich besser zu fühlen.“

Ihre Stimme ist ohne Wertung und das macht es schwerer, sich ihr zu entziehen.

Dein menschlich schwacher Appell _Immer_ hängt ungesagt irgendwo zwischen ihren Worten fest. Neutral und dass du es als Kritik verstehst, ist beschissenes Eingeständnis.

Du fängst ihr Handgelenk ein, bevor sie aufsteht, „Bleib.“

Sie ist lebendig unter deinen Fingern, die Frage in ihren Augen ist da, du weißt das, ohne es mit einem Blick zu überprüfen. Sie würde es vorziehen, ihre Runde zu drehen. Das Gelände auszukundschaften und allgemein die Lage zu checken. Nur ist Cameron nicht so simple gestrickt, um das nackte Bedürfnis in dir außer Acht zu lassen.

Der faktische Grund für ihre Anwesenheit in deinem Bett.

Du bist nicht näher oder weiter von dieser einen Option entfernt. Die Kombination der Umstände hat sich nicht verändert, unter denen du sie rational in Betracht ziehen würdest. Jeder Soldat ist ersetzbar und jeder Anführer auch. Manche Geheimnisse sind es wert, dass man sie mit ins Grab nimmt, aber du bist noch nicht im Besitz eines einzigen davon.

Du bist jung. Nicht zu jung für dieses Spiel, aber für manche Regeln davon. Cameron ist nicht dein Feind, aber Teil davon. Sie legt sich zurück, ein endloses Mädchenbein über deine Oberschenkel drapiert und die defekte Hand auf deiner Brust.

Du kannst mit ihr allein sein.

Was Cameron dir anbietet, ist ein Weg, um zukünftige Komplikationen zu vermeiden.

Was Cameron will steht nicht zur Debatte, denn ohne dein Eingreifen wäre es dein Tod.

Der Gedanke nistet sich unangenehm in deinem Hirn ein. Du trägst den Schuldspruch für euch beide, als einziger, der es besser wissen kann. Der menschliche Werte hätte vermitteln können und es unterlassen hat. Riley ist hierfür gestorben und du hattest Recht, als du Jesse sagtest, dass es nichts geändert hätte, wenn Riley von Camerons Hand gestorben wäre. Du bist derjenige, der diese Waffe steuert und jedes ihrer Opfer geht direkt auf dein Konto.

Jedes ihrer Opfer und du willst dich dieser Verantwortung nicht entziehen.

Übergangslos von Cameron, „Willst du dich an meiner Schulter ausweinen?“

Du lässt ein ungläubiges Schnauben hören, streifst ihr Haar zurück und sie liegt still. Durchbricht schließlich die Ruhe mit, „Derek hat Jesse getötet, um dir seine Loyalität zu beweisen.“

Du schüttelst den Kopf, die Worte entziehen sich dir, um einer Maschine zu erklären, dass Dereks Motive sich nicht kategorisieren lassen. Dass die wenigsten mit dir zu tun haben. Menschliche Emotionen sind zu komplex, um sie binär zu vermitteln. Die Altlasten, die ihr mit euch herumschleppt, euch erdrücken können und du hast noch immer das Gefühl, dass die Luft zu dünn zum atmen ist.

„Derek musste sich selbst was beweisen.”

„Es gab nie einen offenen Aufstand im Widerstand. Auch wenn deine Methoden angezweifelt wurden, hast du in deinen Camps nie Kriegsrecht verhängt.“ Du drehst ihren Kopf, der Blick ist nichtssagend, „Die Rebellen haben dir vertraut, dass du die richtigen Schlachten für einen Sieg wählst. Deshalb war Riley hier, um dir einen anderen Weg zu zeigen. Es war kein erfolgreicher. Es ist Jesse nicht gelungen, ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Ihre Mission ist gescheitert.“

Der Raum hört auf sich zu drehen, „Und du kannst deine fortsetzen.“

Cameron nickt. Vergangenheit und Zukunft verschwimmen und du verlierst dein Konzept der Gegenwart.

„Cameron, ich will - "

„Die Kontrolle über diese Situation zurück.“

Diese Situation ist dein Leben und du weißt, dass es sich dir an manchen Tagen entzieht.

Du verlierst deine Motive, als sie deinen Mund mit ihrem verschließt. Ihre Lippen sind wissend, einstudierte Vollkommenheit und es ist jämmerlich, wie widerstandslos du unter dem berechnenden Vorstoß einbrichst. Cameron küsst dich nicht zum ersten Mal und der John Connor, der sie vor dir geküsst hat, wird nie entstehen.

Nicht wenn ihr nicht wie kopflose Hühner im Kreis rennt.

Du betest, dass ihr nicht kopflos im Kreis eingesperrt seid.

Die hohlen Echos verstummen, als du die Kontrolle über den Kuss einforderst. Brillant und hier und mit all der Ungeduld, die dein dilettantischer Körper befiehlt. Cameron fügt sich, lässt sich von dir zurückschieben und vielleicht wirkst du stümperhaft im Vergleich. Vielleicht lächerlich in deiner jugendlichen Unbeherrschtheit.

Es schert dich einen Teufel und Cameron beschwert sich nicht, als du ihren Körper erforscht. Gewährt dir freien Zutritt und die Einladung steht. Ist eventuell so fest in ihrem Chip verankert, wie dein Überleben und ihre Sprengladung im Kopf. Der Auslöser befindet sich in deinem Besitz und die Verantwortung wiegt weniger schwer, vermutlich weil du ihr vertraust und dir selbst.

Möglicherweise machst du dir nur etwas vor, aber diese Illusion ist selbstkreiert.

Camerons Stöhnen klingt echt genug für dich und die Zukunft ist so biegsam wie sie unter deinen Fingern.

 _So roll over and lose it,_  
_cause power is just another one of those things, baby -_  
_It's pointless if you ain't gonna use it._  
_~Matthew Good Band – The future is x-rated~_


End file.
